Opposites, of a Whole
by Tenshi no Haru-Kaze
Summary: Bakura and Ryou. Two halves of a soul, yet so opposite. Can two individuals, so far apart, learn to love each other? BxR.


Umm…I thought I kind of had a great idea when I did this one, now I'm looking back and I'm not so sure, but I'm going to post it up and give it a shot anyways, just to see how it goes. I wrote this while I was babysitting, about midnight, so it might be crappy.

One day, I just got this cool idea in my head to do a comparison fic, and put describing words, and opposite words to tell about Ryou and Bakura's relationship. It kind of started off like that, but it started going into sentences near the end because as a story, it kind of needs a plot, or an idea at least..

I hope you enjoy!

-----------------------------------------------------------

Yami.

Hikari.

Dark.

Light.

Black.

White.

Evil.

Good.

Yin.

Yang.

Him.

Me.

So different, yet so similar.

Two parts,

One whole.

Yami Bakura.

Me, Ryou Bakura.

Why?

Why you, and not someone

Nicer.

Kinder.

Better.

Sincere.

Gentle.

But no, I chose someone

Mean.

Abusive.

Evil.

Unemotional.

Again, why you?

Is it because you deserve better?

Under that

Icy.

Cold.

Unflinching.

Stoic.

Emotionless mask, you're in

Pain.

Suffering.

Hurt.

Conflict.

Denial.

It's not your fault, nor is it mine.

But I can help ease your mind,

And your heart.

It's no one's fault,

Not really.

No.

The world isn't, just isn't fair.

Never has,

Isn't,

Never will.

But people learn,

They cope with their circumstances.

Bakura, that's you.

You want to be cared for,

Held gently,

Cradled softly,

Treasured

But most of all, loved.

But you weren't.

Not even by your parents,

By your friends,

Your comrades,

Your allies.

Not even by yourself.

It's not your fault.

No.

You were taught that from birth,

You knew that.

-

Black.

White.

Colors.

They're colors.

Just that,

_Only_ that.

Nothing more.

And yet, you were judged.

By colors.

-

White hair,

Evil.

Unholy.

The devil.

Unpure.

A taboo.

That's what they thought.

So Why?

They Condemned You.

To your past.

Your heartache,

Suffering,

Wounds,

Cuts,

Bruises,

Lifestyle.

Everyone lives,

And they all do it their own way.

No matter what,

Everyone does what they can to survive.

This is a harsh,

Cruel.

Silent.

And deadly world.

-

Tomb Robbing.

Look at it in perspective.

Is it any worse,

Than the actions of those who judged you,

Shunned you,

Hurt you,

Turned you into who you are.

Now.

And will be,

Forever.

-

White hair,

Just because of something stupid like that?

Really,

You deserve better.

Much better.

Your past was painful.

Remember,

Always remember,

The past,

Is the past.

Forget.

Let go.

Move on.

Make the future better.

Brighter.

Vibrant.

Lively.

Happy.

Worth _living_.

I can help you.

I can,

And I will.

But,

You have to accept with open arms,

Spread wide out,

Like a soaring,

Floating,

Flying,

Eagle or hawk.

Accept and see,

That I am sincere,

Honest,

Kind,

Hopeful for our future.

It's really your choice though,

Not mine.

But realize that this isn't a sick,

Twisted,

Demented,

Sadistic joke.

Looking into my eyes,

The windows to my soul.

You'll see,

That I see,

Who you are now.

Not then,

Not the past,

But now,

And who you could be,

In the future.

A gentle hand,

Kind embrace,

Sincere look,

Warm comfort,

Emotional pillar.

Love, and be loved.

Would you not want that?

I'm pouring out my heart,

My soul,

My body,

My life,

My everything.

Don't you see?

Both of us will benefit, and can't you tell?

I see you, for who you _really_ are,

Not your mask.

So let down your guard,

And don't be afraid to fall.

I'll catch you.

Surely,

You can tell,

By looking into my eyes,

That I love you.

With all my heart.

I do.

So please,

Bakura,

Give me a chance.

Love me too.

----------------------

That was…weird. Definitely weird. Oh well, I thought it was pretty good too, I wrote this about two year ago, I hope some of you enjoyed it at least.

Please be kind! (Was written at 2:00 in the morning babysitting, while waiting for the little brats to fall asleep XD)


End file.
